


This Whole Night Is Bad Luck

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alligators & Crocodiles, Animal Attack, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Bad Luck, Being a better man, Bringing a relationship back together, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones Friendship, Cheryl Blossom feels guilty, Chuck Clayton Being an Asshole, Crying Jughead Jones, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II tries, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, Father-Son Relationship, Fatherhood, Fixing a Relationship, Florida, Fresh New Start, Good Parent FP Jones II, Guilt, Hurt FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jones Luck, Jughead Jones Deserves Better, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones nightmares, M/M, Miami, Moving Back In, Moving In Together, New dog, Nightmares, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rescue, Sad Cheryl Blossom, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Storms, Swimming, Trapped in a basement, Vacation, Worried FP Jones II, animal bites, flood - Freeform, floods, new pet, new start, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: While In Archie's garage alone moping about the birthday party he got that he didn't want the last person Jug thought would bother him In there entered, Chuck Clayton Jug tries to leave but soon Chuck has a powerful grip on him Jug was right, this whole thing was bad luck and he gets the last present he ever thought he would let alone ever wanted, rape FP was there to be with his boy and have some fun with him FP walks Into the scene noticing the last thing he thought would happen at his son's birthday party They both learn this was not going to be a fun night Seeing the whole Incident and knowing he really DOES NEED to be there for his son he forces Jug to move back In with him and cleans up his act fast! But how can he truly help his boy?! How will The Jones men get through this?! This really does turn out to be the birthday party he never wanted This birthday party ends up being the worse one he had In all the history of Jughead birthday parties Cheryl actually feels guilty when she asked Chuck to help both of them get revenge him raping Jug Is not what she had In mind or asked for knowing Jug getting out of Riverdale would help she pays for a vacation for The Jones men but she really should have checked for flood season
Relationships: Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Fred Andrews, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Chuck Clayton/Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & FP Jones II, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	This Whole Night Is Bad Luck

Jughead was sitting In Archie’s garage alone when all a sudden Chuck Clayton walked In shutting the door.

Jughead: What do you want Chuck?!

Chuck: To give the birthday boy a special present(Smirked)

Jughead rolled his eyes annoyed as he stood up

Jughead: Get out of my way Chuck!

Suddenly Chuck seized Jughead hard by the throat

Chuck: No no Jones, you’re getting that birthday present. Consider It also payback against Betty for everything she did to me!

Jughead: Let me go!

He struggled the whole time but soon all of his clothes were torn off. Jughead was pinned as Chuck did the same to himself.

Chuck: You’re quit beautiful Jones. I can see what Betty sees In you!

Jughead: N-No stop!(Cried)

Chuck smoothed his tongue over the seam of his plump lips. Chuck slipped his tongue Into Jughead’s mouth. 

Chuck: I’m going to give you such a good birthday present Jones.

Jughead: Please! Don’t do this!(Sobbed)

Chuck moved to mouth at Jughead’s neck. Jughead whined, tears streaming while Chuck was kissing at his neck.

Jughead: Stop(Whined)

He gasped when Chuck lightly bit down on a tendon of his neck. Chuck just dove right In with his mouth and hands. The hot wet suction of Chuck’s mouth was applied to the head of Jughead’s cock without warning.

Jughead: Oh god!(Wailed)

Chuck easily swallowed every Inch of his cock and his hand squeezed his balls. The simulation was Intense and Jughead had to fight not to cum right then and there. Chuck pulled off of Jughead’s cock with a lewd pop.

Chuck: Feels good, doesn’t It?

Jughead whimpered as he shook his head no. Chuck dragged his tongue up the underside of Jughead’s cock, still fondling the balls. Chuck closed his fingers around Jughead’s thighs, lifting them up and to the sides. Jughead let out a cry as Chuck swiped his tongue over his front hole. He slowly circled Jughead’s pink pucker with the tip of his tongue. Jughead let out a whimper when Chuck pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Jughead let out a weak whimper as his eyes closed; legs trembling In Chuck’s firm hold and helplessly whined when Chuck sucked at his rim as he worked his hole open. Jughead let out a cry as Chuck’s tongue pressed against a nub of nerves and that was It for Jughead. Jughead’s eyes rolled up Into his head as his cock spurted ropes of cum, covering his chest. Chuck kept licking and rolling his tongue even with Jughead’s hole tightening dramatically through his orgasm. Jughead whimpered as Chuck fondled his balls and stroked the parts of his length he couldn’t fit Into his mouth. Chuck was happily sucking and swallowing around the cock, taking as much as he could until the head of Jughead’s cock hit the back of his throat. He gagged lightly around the length In his mouth, so he backed off until he was comfortable and hummed around Jughead. Jughead’s hips jerked up as a series of whimpers fell from his lips as Chuck’s actions drove him closer and closer to his orgasm as he knew the feeling he was experiencing In his stomach. Like Chuck sensed this from the way Jughead was throbbing In his mouth, he pulled back to give soft kitten licks to the head groaning at the taste of the pre-cum. Chuck took his mouth away. He knelt back between Jughead’s open legs. He pressed two of his fingers Into Jughead with ease.

Jughead: Aw!(Cried)

Chuck opened him up, adding a third finger rather quickly as Jughead easily loosened around Chuck’s fingers.

Chuck: You loosened up quickly beautiful

Jughead let out a high-pitched sob as Chuck pushed the head of his cock Into Jughead. 

Jughead: Aw!(Cried out)

Chuck gripped his legs and smoothly pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself fully Inside of Jughead. Jughead’s head was swimming. Chuck slowly dragged his cock out of the tight heat of Jughead’s front hole before smoothly thrusting back In, moaning at the sensation. Chuck gave more powerful thrusts Into him. Chuck leaned down and pressed his lips to Jughead’s again as he cummed, pulsing Inside of Jughead’s tight hole. Chuck even In the haze of his orgasm wrapped his hand around Jughead’s cock and jerked the hard flesh a few times. Jughead cried out as he cummed on Chuck’s hand. Soon the door started to open.

FP: Hey Jug, I-

He saw this asshole hurting his boy!

FP: Hey!(Yelled angrily)

He forced Chuck away from Jughead, out of the garage, and onto the street.

FP: Get out and stay the hell away from my son!(Yelled angrily)

As soon as Chuck took off and was out of sight FP rushed back Into the garage. He rushed over to Jughead who was curled In a ball trembling and sobbing hard.

FP: Oh Jug(Said sadly)

Archie walked In

Archie: What happened?!

FP: The party Is over Archie! Call It off now! Jughead was just raped! I’m taking him home now and he Is moving back In with me Immediately! I won’t take no for an answer!

Archie didn’t know what to say but took off back to the house. FP quickly wrapped Jughead up In a blanket. But as soon as he picked Jughead up he started whimpering and fighting. 

FP: Shh Jug, It’s me! It’s dad! 

But Jughead couldn’t hear anything other than his whimpering. In his state of mind he was still being raped. In his state of mind the one touching him was still Chuck. As FP ran to his truck and gently set Jughead Inside he could see Archie standing by the front door as everyone was leaving.

FP: Archie?!(Called over)

Archie ran over

FP: I know you threw this party without your dad’s permission. And that Includes the drinking. I don’t want to make you come clean to your dad. But with what happened to Jughead I need you to. Please Archie! For Jughead! Your dad’s going to ask why Jughead Is no longer living with you guys anyways.

Archie sighed sadly

Archie: You’re right Mr. Jones. I will, I promise 

FP squeezed Archie’s right shoulder comfortly

FP: You’re a good kid Archie. You’re so good for my boy.

Archie nodded silently and went back Inside to help Betty and Veronica clean up. Just as FP went to the driver’s door Alice walked over.

Alice: FP. As block captain of the Neighborhood Watch I am obligated to ask you what you’re doing on this side of town.

FP: Alice! I am not In the mood for this! My kid was just raped at his own birthday party! Mark my words no more empty promises! No more drunken piece of garbage! I will be there for my son and be a good dad! I will take care of him this time! Now, let me go so I can get Jughead home with me where he belongs!

Alice actually felt guilty now

Alice: FP, I’m sorry I-

FP: And you know what Alice, don’t act so high and mighty. Snakes don’t shed their skin. You’re still hot, but you’re a stick In the mud.

FP got In, slammed the door, and took off; leaving Alice standing there with lots to think about. The minute FP got home he rushed Into the bathroom and gently set Jughead on the floor. Once the tub was full FP lowered Jughead’s trembling whimpering body Into the water.

FP: Shh Jug(Gently scrubbing Jughead’s back)

Soon Jughead finally realized what was going on now

Jughead: Dad? What-

FP: I brought you to the trailer Jug. I got that guy off of you and brought you here. Just let me clean you up then I’ll give you some sleeping medicine.

Jughead: I’ll…. I’ll leave In the morning. I-

Tears filled FP’s eyes

FP: No Jug. I’m sorry, but no. I know you’re tired of empty promises and my drunkenness. But I can’t stand this anymore! I can’t stand our relationship so broken and you living somewhere else! What happened to you was horrible. But you’re living here with me and I am not going anywhere! I am going to take care of you and be the dad you deserve! I…. I love you Juggie! So much!

Jughead just wiped his tears and looked at the water. As soon as FP dried off Jughead and put some boxers on him he gave him some medicine and put him In the bed. FP could not sleep that night. He kept thinking everything he missed with his boy because of his stupidness! He kept thinking the horrible experience Jughead just went through! He really DID NEED to be there for his kid! He really needed to SHAPE up! He spent that night doing the only thing he could do right now. He cleaned up the whole living room and kitchen and threw out any alcohol In the trailer. Once he was done he ended up crashing on the couch. In the morning FP woke up to the sound of Jughead crying. He quietly slipped Into the bedroom and Into the bed.

FP: Jug?

Jughead: Everything’s wrong! That stupid party! Chuck! And…. I want to believe you about everything, I do. I want us to be a real father and son. But how do I believe you yet? How can I believe anything right now?!

FP sighed and squeezed Jughead’s shoulder

FP: Listen son, I get It. I get everything you’re saying. Believe It or not I know how you feel too. I was gang raped In high school. Look, you really shouldn’t be alone right now. I’m going to go ask Pop for a job then sign up for AA meetings. Come with me kid, please.

Jughead wiped his tears and nodded yes. As soon as Jughead was dressed he hopped In his dad’s truck and they took off. When they arrived they saw Betty In one of the booths. 

FP: Go talk to her Jug

As FP went to talk to Pop Jughead sat next to Betty

Betty: Jug, Archie told me what happened. I’m so sorry!

Jughead: I don’t want to talk about It right now

Betty: I know. You don’t have to. I just really hope you have a good weekend with your dad.

Jughead: Thank you Betts. I hope I do too.

FP walked over

FP: I got the job. I start Monday. You ready to roll Jugs?

Jughead nodded yes

Jughead: See you Monday Betty

He left with his dad. After setting up the AA meetings for the weekdays starting Monday they went straight home and sat on the couch.

FP: Dig In Jug. As long as I was at Pops I got us some food.

Jughead: I’m not hungry

FP: That’s the first(Laughed)

He was about to encourage him to eat when there was a knock on the door. FP sighed sadly and opened the door. It was Cheryl Blossom. 

Cheryl: I’m sorry to bother you Mr. Jones. But I really need to talk to you about something.

FP stepped out shutting the door

FP: What Is It?

Cheryl: Crashing Jughead’s birthday party with Chuck Clayton was my Idea. But I swear to you rape was never part of my plan! I didn’t know that was going to happen and I feel so bad for Jughead! I feel so guilty! And It’s not just because Betty screamed at me this morning about what happened. The only thing that’s going to help Jughead right now; the only good birthday present I can give him Is a vacation. Mr. Jones, I really think he needs to get out of Riverdale and away from everyone and everything for a while. Trust me, It helps. I bought you two bus tickets to Miami Florida and I payed for a rented mansion. Seriously, do what you two want when you’re there, I’m covering all the charges.

FP: Thank you for coming clean Cheryl. And thank you, that’s very generous. I’m sure It will be good for both of us.

Cheryl: You’re welcome

FP shut the door 

FP: Did you hear?

Jughead wiped his tears

Jughead: Yeah, but I-

FP: Can we please give this a try Juggie? Not just for me but for you.

Jughead: What about your new job and the AA meetings?

FP: Once I explain to Pop what happened that night I’m sure he’ll give me a week off. As for AA…. 

FP: Do you trust me enough to skip the first week?(Sat down next to Jughead)

Jughead jumped on FP burying his face In his dad’s chest sobbing.

Jughead: Just please don’t go down that road again! Please!(Sobbed hard)

FP: I won’t, you have my word(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

FP: Now, please eat. At least a little. Tomorrow I’ll take care of work and school. Monday morning, we leave.

After supper Jughead was ready to call It an early night. But In the morning FP was woken up by Jughead’s cries of “Let me go!” And “Leave me alone!” He rushed Into the bedroom to see Jughead sitting up trembling with tears In his eyes. FP quickly sat on the bed and took Jughead’s hands In his.

FP: Hey, are you okay?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: No Jug, you’re not okay. You’re shaking, out of breath, and sweating. Did you have a nightmare about that night?

Jughead nodded yes

FP: I’m so sorry son. Is there anything I can do for you before we go to Pops then Archie’s house?

Jughead sniffled

Jughead: I was going to take a shower before we go to Pops and-

FP laughed lightly; filled with love

FP: And you want me to give you another bath?

Jughead nodded yes as he wiped his tears

FP: It’s okay Jug, I’d be happy to. It will help you relax.

FP gently led him to the bathroom. He filled the tub as Jughead stripped to only his boxers. FP gently helped him Into the tub. Jughead sighed relaxingly as his dad gently scrubbed and massaged his back.

FP: There we go Juggie. Relax, you’re okay and you and I are going to have a fun week In Florida. We need this son. We both really do.

Meanwhile Fred finally got back home

Fred: Hey Arch, I’m home!(Called)

Archie ran over and hugged his dad

Archie: Dad I…. I really need to talk to you about something serious. And before you get mad I need you to listen to the whole story.

Fred led Archie to the couch

Fred: What’s going on son?

Archie: I…. threw a small party at my house for Jughead’s birthday. And that’s all It was meant to be, a small party with Jughead and I plus Betty, Veronica, and Kevin. Even FP. But then Cheryl showed up with the whole school and I gave In. The small party turned Into a big party. I didn’t think anything bad was going to happen with changing It to a big party. But It did dad, things got out of hand. Jughead never wanted any party small or big. He was alone In the garage moping when…. When Chuck Clayton raped Jughead!

Fred: What?! Oh my god son?! Where Is he?!

Archie: FP took him to the trailer that night and forced him to move back home. Jughead’s been living there since that night. After FP witnessed the rape he made his promises to clean up and be better.

Fred: For Jughead’s sake I hope FP means every word. Otherwise It’s just going to make that night worse for Jughead. Was there drinking at this big party?

Archie: There was drinking at the party period

He sighed

Fred: I’m not going to lie Arch. I would have been fine with the small party, minus the drinking. But the big party, no. You gave Into peer pressure with letting Cheryl, Chuck, and the rest of the school In. Even with an adult there. I’m not going to assume FP was part of the problem. But with what happened to Jughead I’m not going to punish you. But next time you want to throw a big party, think about what could happen.

Soon there was a knock on the door. Fred rubbed Archie’s right cheek and stood up. When he opened the door he saw FP and Jughead.

Fred: Archie just told me everything. I’m so sorry Jughead.

FP: Thank you Fred. Cheryl explained, It’s not her fault. Yes, she planned the ambush of Jughead’s party. But she had nothing to do with the rape. That was all Chuck. Cheryl feels so guilty she’s actually paying for a vacation for Jughead and I. We’re going to do It Fred. Jughead needs to get out of Riverdale for a while and he and I both really need this.

Fred: I understand FP. When do you guys leave?

FP: Tomorrow morning. We still need to pack.

Fred: I really hope this helps both of you. I’ll let Jughead grab the stuff he forgot. We’ll-

FP: Jug, go ahead and go grab your stuff. I need to talk to Fred about something.

As soon as Jughead and Archie were upstairs Fred turned to FP.

Fred: What Is It FP?

FP: I was hoping while I go set up my AA meetings for next week Instead you could do Jughead and I a favor?

Fred: What Is It?

FP: Buy Jughead a dog(Whispered)

Fred smiled

Fred: I’d be happy to. Take It from someone who bought his son a dog a long time ago. Dogs are a great comfort and company for your kid on days you can’t be. They are a big help for everyone In the family. This will be so good for Jughead. But what will you do with It while you’re In Florida?

FP: Come on Fred, they do allow dogs on the bus. And I’m sure the mansion will allow pets. We’ll bring It with. I see no reason not to.

Soon Jughead came back down with his stuff 

Fred: Sounds good FP. We’ll see you two when you get back.

FP and Jughead left. FP knew If Jughead ever became a Serpent, and FP knew he would someday; Jughead would have to start taking care of Hot Dog. But Jughead needed a permanent pet and he needed one now. Plus there was nothing wrong with having two dogs. As soon as FP was done taking care of the AA meetings they got home to see a female black and white Papillon dog running over to them.

FP: Surprise Juggie! Consider It a birthday present from both me and Fred and Archie! I’m going to use your laptop to email your school while I pack. Why don’t you go pack your stuff while you pick out a name for our new friend? Don’t worry, she’s coming with us to Florida! 

They spent the rest of the night doing what needed to be taken care of. Including some things they could do together while In Miami. In hoping Jughead and his dad would have some good luck soon; Including with their relationship Jughead ended up naming the dog Lucky. He was hoping his dad was right; that a vacation and a dog was exactly what they needed and that It will help them. In the morning they hopped on the train. Eventually they made It to Florida and the mansion. They took In the sight of the mansion.

FP: Not a bad place to crash for the week, huh boy?

Jughead couldn’t help but smile for the first time since the Incident at his birthday party.

Jughead: Yeah. Hey, I saw a McDonalds right across the street. Do you mind If I get us some food? Take a walk by myself and get some fresh air? It would be nice to be by myself for a little bit and clear my head.

FP: Of course Jug. Go for It! I’ll unpack both of our stuff and explore the mansion. Be back soon.

Jughead left and went straight to the McDonalds. But before he ordered the food he needed to use the bathroom. But as he washed his hands he heard some noises. He ran back out to see trees through the windows and the restaurant flooding with water. It was a hurricane! Forget the food! He had to get back to the mansion! To his dad!

The manager: I think we all should take shelter In the bathrooms

Fuck that! Jughead took off

The manager: Kid wait!

Jughead ran back Inside the mansion where he could hear Lucky barking.

Jughead: Dad?!

He ran over to some stairs where Lucky was. It was a basement. He went down and started crawling on the mud.

Jughead: Dad?!

He spotted FP laying on the ground In a corner behind some pipes.

Jughead: Dad no!

He crawled under the pipes and ran over to his dad

Jughead: Shit!(Turned FP onto his back)

Jughead: Daddy! Daddy!(Checked for a pulse)

He sighed In relief as he felt one and could hear FP breathing.

Jughead: Good, you’re breathing. What happened dad?

He moved FP’s left sleeve to the side to see a big animal bite.

Jughead: Oh god. I need to get you to the hospital right now.

He started dragging FP towards the stairs. But as soon as he got the stairs a big gator crashed through the wall causing Jughead to scream. He quickly started dragging his dad back to where he was. Luckily when he made It the pipes blocked the gator’s way. After a couple of tries of trying to get through the gator took off. FP started to groan. Jughead put his hand on his dad’s chest.

Jughead: Dad?

But FP was out of It

FP: Jellybelly? 

Jughead: It’s Jughead dad. Hang on.

He quickly took off the flannel around his waist, stuffed It out the window, then brought It back In. He squeezed the water onto his dad’s face causing FP to gasp and cough. 

FP: Jug. There’s a big gator.

Jughead: I know, we already met. How did It even get down here?

He started cleaning off his dad’s face with his wet flannel.

FP: There’s a drain pipe. It must have swam through there. Listen to me, you need to get out of here. Get help and I’ll wait here.

Jughead: Not without you

FP: Jug I’m fine, I-

He suddenly fell on his side groaning In pain. Jughead rolled his eyes.

Jughead: Yeah, I can see that

He helped his dad sit back up. They soon heard Lucky barking.

FP: Lucky?

Jughead: Yeah, she helped me find you

FP smiled proudly as he started rubbing Jughead’s right cheek.

FP: You’re growing up kid. You look good.

Jughead: Yeah, well, right now you look like shit

FP laughed

FP: Much like this storm, huh?

Jughead: Yeah, It’s pretty bad. The manager at the restaurant tried to make me stay. But I couldn’t leave you.

He saw FP’s left leg had a big slash In It

Jughead: Oh my god! What happened?!

FP: I got tangled up In the pipes when It tried to get me. We’re okay on this side of the pipes. It’s too big to get back here.

Jughead heard his phone buzzing and saw It In the mud on the other side.

Jughead: I need to go get my phone

FP: Nobody Is coming In this storm Jughead!

Jughead: I have to try! I’m getting us out of here!

FP pointed

FP: Go this way. It’s safer. Hey, you keep your eyes on him. They can’t hear you out of water. But they can see you In the dark.

Jughead: Okay. Stay here.

Jughead crawled under the pipes and started crawling. He quietly made his way to his cell phone and grabbed It. But just as he was about to call 911 he saw another gator behind him causing him to scream. He quickly made his way back towards his dad.

FP: Juggie!(Held his hand out)

But soon the gator bit his right leg causing him to scream In pain as the gator dragged him away.

FP: No! Juggie!(Screamed)

Jughead continuously kicked the gator; causing It to let go; escaping.

FP: Juggie!(Screamed)

He ran, crawled through some wires, and crawled between some pipes; sitting In a small corner. The gator could not get through and took off. 

FP: Juggie! Are you alright?!(Yelled worriedly)

Jughead cried In pain as he clutched his leg

FP: Juggie! Answer me!(Yelled worriedly)

Jughead: Dad! There’s two of them!

FP: Are you hurt?!

Jughead: I’m fine!

FP: You don’t sound fine!

Jughead: I’m safe!

An hour later as The Jones men clutched their wounds and sat alone there was now water In the basement. 

Jughead: Dad?

FP: Yeah?

Jughead: Can you see them?

FP: Hang on

Jughead: Where are they? I’m gonna go to the front of the house to see If I can call for help!

FP: I hear something moving near the stairs. I think they’re still over there.

Jughead slipped back through the pipes and started crawling through the water. He crawled over to one of the open windows. He saw some people In a boat In front of the grocery store right next to McDonalds.

Jughead: Dad! I see some people!(Yelled)

Jughead: Help! Help! Hey! We’re In here! Please help!(Yelled)

Soon he saw the two people get eaten by gators

Jughead: No!

FP: Juggie listen to me! There’s another way out! Go over to the access hatch. By the entrance to the house. Can you hear me?!

Jughead: Yeah

FP: Crawl along the foundation till you reach the wet wall

Jughead shook his head and rolled his eyes with annoyance 

Jughead: They’re all wet dad!

FP: No listen, It’s where all the pipes go up to the house. But be careful. You’ll be pretty exposed over there.

Jughead: Okay

He swam until he found It. He tried to lift It but something was on top of It; preventing him from lifting It open enough. Soon Lucky ran over whining. 

Jughead: Hey Lucky. Good girl. Hey pretty girl. 

FP: Did you find It?

Jughead: Yeah, but It’s stuck. There’s something on top of It. Is there a Plan B?

FP: That was our Plan B. In less than an hour this basement will be under water. 

Jughead: What about the drain pipe?

FP: No Jug! They came In from there. Come back to this side of the pipes. We’ll figure something out.

Jughead swam his way towards where his dad was. But soon a gator started chasing him. But as Jughead reached his dad FP grabbed him.

FP: I got you!(Quickly pulled him to the other side)

Jughead shivered and trembled as his dad held him on his lap In his arms. 

FP: Shh, It’s okay

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: It’s okay. They can’t get In here. We’re safe here.

Jughead started sobbing

Jughead: Daddy!

FP: You’re okay baby. Shh, It’s okay.

He gently kissed his forehead again

FP: It’s okay baby boy

Jughead: I never thought It would end like this. We should have just worked things out In Riverdale.(Sobbed Into his dad’s right shoulder)

FP: Juggie, stay strong. We’re going to get out of this. I want to see you happy again. I want to see that beautiful smile again. And I’m going to! 

He kissed his forehead 

Jughead: I miss you. Why didn’t you make me move back In with you sooner? I missed living under the same roof. I missed you reading my stories.(Crying)

FP: I thought you were mad at me?

Jughead laughed as he wiped his tears

Jughead: I am!

FP: I know(Laughed)

He pulled his boy back onto his lap and Into his arms as Jughead continued to cry. FP breathed In his boy’s scent for the first time In forever as Jughead laid his head on FP’s right shoulder.

FP: We are going to beat these stupid lizards. You and I! The Jones men forever! They didn’t like when I was banging on the pipes. I think I can distract them If you can dive all the way under until you get to the stairs.

Jughead: Yeah, I can do It

FP put Jughead’s face In his hands and kissed his forehead.

FP: You ready?

Jughead squeezed his dad’s hands

Jughead: Yeah. I’m coming back for you!

FP: You better(Rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

FP swam over to a pipe, grabbed a rock, and started banging on the pipe with It.

FP: Go!

Jughead dove under and swam. As he swam a gator made It to the other side where FP was. Luckily, he was able to kill It without himself getting harmed.

Jughead: Dad, I can’t make It to the stairs. I’m going for the drain pipe.

FP: No! It’s too dangerous! You hear me Jug?! Don’t do It!

But Jughead continued to Ignore him as he swam his way towards the drain pipe. Soon Jughead took In a deep breath and swam Into the drain pipe as FP got to a part where he could bang on the ceiling for Jughead. Soon Jughead swam out of the drain pipe Into the lake. Soon a gator floating on top noticed him and started chasing him. Jughead quickly got out of the water and onto shore causing the gator to give up. He ran Into the house. But the water was rising and FP was running out of air.

Jughead: Dad!

He saw where Lucky was scratching. Jughead searched all of downstairs until he found a crowbar. He ran over to where Lucky was once standing and started hitting the floor hard with the crow bar. Soon the floor started breaking and opening up. 

Jughead: Dad! I’m coming!

He pulled his dad’s limp body out of the water and laid him on the floor. He listened for heartbeat or breathing, but didn’t hear either one. He Immediately started sobbing as he started CPR.

Jughead: No! Come on! Wake up!(Cried)

Jughead: Don’t quit on me daddy! Ever again! You promised you would never quit on me ever again! You promised we would be back together! You promised me we would now have a future and relationship together! Come on daddy! Please wake up!(Sobbed hard)

Jughead: Come on!(Screamed desperately)

He punched his dad hard In the chest causing FP to cough up lots of water and gasp. 

Jughead: Yes! Oh my god daddy! Yes!(Sobbed happily)

Jughead laid his head on his dad’s chest

Jughead: Oh god. You’re okay! You’re okay! 

FP held him tight running his fingers through Jughead’s hair as Lucky walked over.

FP: Hey Lucky(Breathed)

He groaned as Jughead helped him to his feet. FP opened the front door to see all the streets totally flooded.

Jughead: What do we do dad?

FP: There! There’s a boat!

Jughead remembered what happened to the people who owned that boat!

Jughead: No, there are too many of them. We need to stay here.

FP: No, those levees are going to break, and when they do we can’t be here. That boat Is our only chance to leave I think we can make It.

Jughead: It’s Impossible 

FP: They gather In the flood waters cause It’s easier to hunt. They hunt what splashes. So no splashing, no hunting. I think the rain will cover us. 

Jughead: Okay

FP: Come on girl(Picked Lucky up Into his arms)

They slowly started making their way through the water. Soon the storm stopped; or so they thought.

Jughead: The eye Is above us

FP: We better hurry

He mouthed “Don’t move” as a gator swam between them. Soon sirens went off and the storm returned worse than ever.

FP: Levees just broke. Juggie, you need to swim! You got this! You’re fast! You’re a survivor! What are you?! Swim!

Jughead dove and swam away from his dad fast. He almost didn’t make It but soon he jumped Inside the boat. He started the motor and drove as he heard his dad cheer!

Jughead: Fuck you, you stupid lizards!

He drove over to his dad and helped him Into the boat. Soon a huge wave started coming towards them. 

FP: Hold on Jug! Get down!

They held on tight as the wave took the boat away and flew It through a window and right back Into the house. They quickly grabbed each other’s arm.

FP: No Jug! Take my hand!

Jughead: Dad!

But soon the waves forced them apart and took them away.

FP: Juggie!

Jughead: No! Help!

The waves took FP to the stairs and took Jughead Into the kitchen. FP crawled onto the stairs. Soon he saw Lucky swimming towards him.

FP: Lucky! Come on girl!

He put her on the stairs out of the water

FP: Good girl

FP: Juggie?!

He screamed as a gator bit Into his left arm

Jughead: Dad?!

FP screamed In pain as the gator bit It off under the elbow. Soon Jughead swam Into the hall. 

Jughead: Dad!

FP: Go! Go!

Jughead swam away as the gator chased him. He swam Into the bathroom and quickly trapped It In the glass shower.

Jughead: Take that you son of a bitch!

He swam back over to his dad and started helping him up the stairs.

Jughead: Come on. We need to get to the roof. Stay with me dad! You’re going to make It dad! You’re strong!

FP: Just like my boy!(Said In pain)

Jughead opened the door In the roof

FP: I’m so sorry for everything Jughead. For everything I ever done. You didn’t deserve any of that. You deserved better! I was not what a dad was supposed to be!

Jughead: None of that matters dad! Please stop apologizing about the past! You changed! You have proven yourself more than I thought possible! 

FP: You’re my beautiful baby boy Juggie! I love you! So much!

Jughead: I love you too daddy! It’s you and me, forever and always! The Jones men are a team! We’re going to get home and we’re both going to be okay!

He helped his dad up the stairs 

Jughead: Did you see that?

FP: What?

Jughead: It’s a rescue helicopter! 

FP: Alright go! Hurry!

Jughead ran over to the window. But soon Jughead screamed as water gushed Into the window; breaking the window, filling the room, and blocking the door.

FP: Juggie! You okay?!

Jughead: Dad! Get to the roof! I see a way out!

FP: Okay!

FP went Into the attic as Jughead swam out the window. Jughead held on tight to the roof ledge as the waves tried to take him away. But just as his hands slipped his dad seized his right arm and pulled him onto the roof. They laid next to each other breathing hard. They looked Into each other’s eyes as they grabbed each other’s hand tight; never letting go ever again! 

FP: Look(Pointed up)

Jughead saw what his dad was seeing; a helicopter was flying next to the roof.

Medic 1: Let’s get you two out of here!

The Jones men plus Lucky was helped Into the helicopter and It took off. The medics got to work on their wounds right away as the storm finally stopped for good.

Medic 2: Are you two from here?

FP: No. This was meant to be a father/son vacation. Some vacation It turned out to be!

Medic 1: Where are you two from? We’ll do everything we need to do right In here. Then we’ll put you on a private plane and get you two and your dog home as soon as we can!

Jughead: Riverdale. Riverdale New York.

Soon The Jones men were put under as their wounds were taken care of. They woke up just In time to see they were being dropped off at an airport.

Medic 2: I hope you two have a better day

The Jones men and their dog were now put In a private plan and It took off. They spent the whole ride home sleeping, they were so exasted! By the time the plane got them to Riverdale on Tuesday It was after 7PM. After the Riverdale hospital looked them over one more time Including FP’s new fake arm FP called Fred right away, explained everything that happened, and Fred picked them up, drove them to get a new key for their trailer, then dropped them home. By the time they were home and changed Into their PJ’s It was 9PM. They crawled Into the bed and FP pulled his baby boy onto his chest; both of them still SO exasted after everything that happened.

FP: I am so exasted Jughead, so are you

He left a long kiss on his forehead as Lucky curled up on the couch In the living room.

FP: Good night sweetheart, sleep well

With everything they been through they still kept their week off. They deserved It! The experience changed them forever though and helped bring them closer more then ever! Helped FP be what he always wanted to be! It also help Jughead put the rape behind him. He faced killer gators, he can face rapists! But as soon as the week was done FP started his first week at work and at AA meetings. After the first week of working FP bought himself and Jughead new cell phones plus a new laptop for Jughead.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The flood/gator part Is based off of a movie I LOVE called Crawl. If you haven’t seen It I highly recommend It!!!! Every time I watch this movie I think off FP/Jughead Instead of the father/daughter. If you think that’s weird then your thinking process and mind Is obviously very clouded!!!! There Is nothing weird about It!!!! When you get Into movies/shows/books and their characters you start Imagining all kinds of Scenarios with the movies/shows/books, their scenes, and their characters!!!! Including when you watch other movies/shows and read other books!!!!


End file.
